Winnie's Waiting
by PearlBlue5
Summary: starts from the end of the book. the Tuck's go to the cottage but the cottage isn't empty. Winnie is there. But a stranger comes. Does Winnie know this stranger? Does the stranger ruin their happiness? All Chapter edited!
1. Chapter 1 Who's at the cottage?

**_This story takes place right after the end of the book. Also some of the actual speaking might have bad grammar on purpose to fit with the character.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting or any characters. I am just a fan. So don't you dare sue my pants off._**

* * *

" I'm glad she left. I knowed she wouldn't have drunked it, but I was still scared she might try," Tuck sighed sadly remembering the innocent little girl's face in his head. 'What kind of women did she grow up to be? Did she remember us?' were the questions spinning around in his head.

"There is one place we better visit if we ain't comin' back down here," Miles said sadly. " I want to see our home, the cottage," Miles let out a sad sigh of depression as he finished his sentence. He knew it was on everyone's mind.

"That's a swell idea Miles," Mae said hopping to cheer up the dull crowd.

They began their journey slowly to the cottage they had once called home. The ride was dull, boring, awkward and very very long.

Jesse jumped off the cart when they reached the hill before the valley where the house lay. He had been awfully quiet the whole ride. It worried Mae to see her son so sad and dismayed. Jesse ran down the hill into the valley ahead of the cart.

He saw he house in the valley and raced through to it. He opened the door quickly and was stunned. He stood at the entrance frozen.

* * *

Jesse blinked twice. Moving around the little cottage was a young girl of the age of seventeen. She was cooking and setting the table around her for one person to eat. She hummed the tune that was playing from the music box by her side. Her brown curls bobbed up and down as she twirled around doing her chores.

She was beautiful.

Then she suddenly turned around to face the door. Her face lit up and an elated smile spread across her flawless face.

"Jesse!" She ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I thought you would never come."

Jesse didn't recognize her. 'But if she knew who I am and waited for me was she…? No. She died,' Jesse thought. "Who…are you?" he started.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize _me_? Have I _really_ changed that much? I'm Winnie Foster silly," Winnie completely smiling excitedly.

Jesse's jaw dropped. "But…but…we saw y-your… headstone!?" he said so confused.

"Yes, yes you did. I made sure people saw it. I told my parents that I died or wanted to. They placed it there, my family, so they could keep their family pride that I died instead of running away. I've stayed in this cottage every since. I caught my own meals and survived knowing you'd come back," She smiled and completed her story. "Miles, you heard my story too so guess I don't need to repeat it," She waved to him standing outside the door.

Jesse hadn't even heard him coming.

"So I see you drunk the water," Miles stated plainly with no life.

"Yes, I did. I have no regrets. Well not yet. Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Tuck," Winnie proceeded to make to quick curtseys.

"Winnie dear…um….you…," Mae managed to say.

"Jesse will explain. But I better started cooking supper for you all. Come in, sit down. I've waited so long. You don't know how it's been," Winnie smiled quickly with a little pain. She started up a pan to cook some more as Jesse explained the story.

* * *

**_That is all for the first chapter!_**


	2. Chapter 2 After Dinner

**_Next Chapter! _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting and am in no way making profit from this story!_**

* * *

Winnie served fish and rice at the table. Neatly placing the forks and knifes. She hummed along as she did. "Please come and sit down at the table," she said.

The crowd moved to the table. Winnie took her seat next to Jesse. Dinner was quiet, like it normally was for the Tuck's. Then Winnie interrupted the blissful silence, "So where did you come from? Before you came back here that is," She was so curious and it had been bugging her so much.

"We went down to Florida and back. All by wagon too," boasted Miles proudly.

"Oh really! Wow! Must have been wonderful. What did you see?" Winnie excitedly asked.

"Nothing really dear, just hot weather. You've seen that too. Now how have _you_ been? All alone in this cottage, that's ain't such a place for a girl your age. How old are you anyway? " Mae asked wondering if they made this poor girl suffered more.

"Oh, I simply love living here. The pond is so lively and I'm so young. I helped my parents when they were ill and I raised children around town. I'm not too old, only 17," she winked at the 17 part, "Really I am just 80."

The conversation stopped after that. Jesse said immediately after dinner that he was going on a boat ride on the pond, to relax. What he really meant was to think over what just happened.

Mae stayed behind helping Winnie with the dishes. Miles set up the beds with Tuck.

After the dishes were dealt with Mae went up to help Tuck and Miles. Even though they had enough help she thought it was best if Winnie and Jesse had more time to talk since it had been so long.

* * *

The lake was the same unchanged. Yet it was still alive. Little changes occurred such as it was a little bit larger, but that happened to everything. It is was growth something Jesse had finally learned it's importance. It was all a part of life. After he had left, Jesse had matured and realized why it was important to grow.

He walked into the rowboat. It tilted a bit. Taking control of the oars he directed it first to the centre of the pond. He saw the creatures of the pond. Moving always alive. The twilight light from the setting sun brought him such a wonderful glow that he found himself deep in though quickly.

"Jesse!" A young women's voice called out to him from a distance.

His trance was broken and Jesse turned to see Winnie all the way over on the edge of the pond. She was waving to him. He decided he would row over and let her join him in the rowboat. But first he stood up and began waving back to her. The boat suddenly tilted from the quick change of weight and Jesse lost his footing on the slippery base of the boat and tripped. He almost fell into the pond. From all the way at the other end he could here Winnie's childish giggling.

* * *

**_I'll try to make the other chapters longer. Sorry, if it took long to upload this one. I have a lot of work -- . Anyways, I hope you like the story so far. It's my first fanfic._**


	3. Chapter 3 The Boat Ride of Life

**_Next Chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting and am not making any profit from this story. I am simply a fan. _**

* * *

Jesse rowed all the way back to the edge of the pond where the dock was. "Would you like to join me?" Jesse asked politely to Winnie.

"I would simply love to," Winnie replied playing along to the etiquette game.

Jesse extended his hand to her. She gladly took it and he lifted her on to the boat.

"Thank-you, young man," Winnie smiled back trying to hold back her laughter. Not only was he wet, but she found it quite funny when he spoke politely.

"Well, what are you finding so amusing Miss" Jesse said smiling and laughing with her.

When she finally settled in there was a odd silence. Jesse took the oars in his hand and began to speak seriously, "Did you really have to drink the water?"

"You didn't want me to? I thought you…wanted," Winnie said frantically rushing for words through her embarrassment.

"It isn't that. It's just, you won't be able to move on or have peace and it's my fault," Jesse had now rowed to the end of the pond. The trees and other plants gave them privacy. He let go of the oars and looked Winnie in the eye, "I was sad and all…heart broken when I saw your headstone," he stopped to see Winnie blushing. "But it gave me a sense of relief you know. From the time we left Treegap I missed you. I thought over you drinking the water and I learned the value of life." His voice was just a bit louder than a whisper.

Silence fell over them. You could here the life moving and growing around these to non-aging souls. The boat was drifting under the trees in the shade covering the sunset.

Winnie grabbed the oars. She rowed the boat back into the sun slowly thinking of her words carefully. She took them showing it was her time to show him what she had learned over the years that passed.

"It wasn't your fault or decision. I made it. I will take responsibility," Winnie stated clearly. She turned and looked at the beautiful orange and pink sky. She set the oars down again and watched the sun slipping away. Letting the Moon glow. "I know everything has to end. I decided to drink the water a year after she died." Winnie looked down at her hands they began to fiddle. Then she confidently looked at the slipping sun again. "My grandmother. I never liked her much, but she died and I saw it. Her pain and her suffering. She couldn't breath, gasping for air and another breath. Another moment to live. I didn't want to suffer like that. I could have helped her. After her death her body lay limp, lifeless and empty. Her mean and yet happy soul was gone. I told my self I wouldn't let it happen to me. That is when I decided what I was going to drink from the spring and for sure this time," she finished feeling sorrow and burning pain of the memory. "I know it's selfish, and Jesse when I saw her all I could think about was you," Winnie whispered almost silently.

Tears began to fall from her eyes as the sun disappeared. She closed them as the moon began to shine. Tears fell uncontrollably. Change, it was everywhere and here she was cheating death.

Suddenly, she felt a warm hand. It wiped her tears away. The warmth was in great contrast from the cool night air. Opening her eyes she saw Jesse. She began to turn a cherry pink. She looked him in the eye. Then quickly their gaze became an embrace.

'I want to stay like this forever. In his arm, forever_…_.it's safe' thought Winnie. Her tears had stopped falling.

Jesse let go and pulled her away from him. Winnie looked surprised as she stared into his perfect eyes. "You will never suffer under my watch," Jesse directly told her grasping her shoulders. Then he leaned in closer to her lips. Her eyes closed and her cheeks became more than just rosy. They were red.

When their lips met, the kiss was meaningful and felt everlasting. His vow was sealed by the most memorable kiss for both of them.

* * *

**_That is the end of this chapter. Well, I liked it and I hope you do too. It is actually moving on. R&R. Please and Thank-you._**

**_JA NE!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 Their Place

**_Sorry, it took so long for me to update. I've been sooo busy lately. Stupid old me. I decided to write a story during the most busiest time during the year for me. So if my add my chapters after a long break please forgive me! Thank-you!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own it!_**

* * *

They broke apart from the kiss. Winnie looked up. A slight blush stained her face. Thankfully the darkness of the night covered it up for her. "I thought I would die...if I never saw you again. Even with the water," Winnie spoke breaking the peaceful silence as they watched the stars.

"I would always come back. You should have known that. Now we better go in before the others get suspicious," Jesse smiled. The moonlight hit his face it illuminated his perfect face. Winnie admired it as he lifted the oars and rowed back to shore.

They reached the edge of the pond and Jesse helped her out of the boat. Her long brown hair reflected the moonlight giving her a glow that wouldn't let Jesse take his eyes of her. They walked hand in hand to the door.

The door of the little cottage swung open. The three bodies in the room turned. They had anxiously been waiting. Giving 'the couple' their alone time to catch up on things. Finally they had returned after spending about an hour out there on the pond.

"You're back!" Mae exclaimed! She was thrilled to see them, "Your beds are up stairs. In the attic," she directed to Miles and Jesse.

"But Mrs. Tuck that is where I sleep. Is my bed still there?" Winnie asked a little worried.

"Oh... we left that bed alone. Guess you could sleep there too. Then we'll have the bedroom down here," she said pulling her husband in the downstairs bedroom.

The three "youngsters" climbed up the stairs. Winnie pulled on the hatch to open the attic and they went in. It was hot and stuffy in the attic. A small closet had been built in a corner along with a bathroom. Winnie was happy with these changes. After taking turns to change in the bathroom Winnie yawned and climbed onto bed as Miles and Jesse snuggled into their make shift beds.

* * *

Sun bathed the room. Winnie closed her eyes tight, trying to block out the brightness. Pictures of Jesse and the Tuck's flashed through her head. Was it a dream? Was it real? Did it happen? Or had she made it up again?

Suddenly she felt a warm kiss on her cheek. Winnie opened her eyes and stared into Jesse's beautiful set of green ones.

"Wake up sleeping beauty! It's 9:00am," Jesse has a smirk on his face as he turned and walked to the door not looking back.

"9 am! I slept that long. Oh my! Breakfast!" Winnie was all over place rushing around getting things and washing her face. She was in a complete rush.

Jesse just watched her running everywhere and chuckled, "I made breakfast, ya know. You don't have to rush around. With 5 of us in the house one of us is bound to make breakfast," Jesse said grabbing her by putting his hand around her waist and pulling her close to him. Winnie turned rosy pink. "Come downstairs already!"

* * *

Winnie was surprised Jesse could even cook. She guessed he'd been alive so long that he'd picked it up. His pancakes were very good. She put one another mouthful in her mouth and let it melt away.

'So soft …yummy,' Winnie thought. Getting lost in the tender pancakes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jesse asked sitting next to her. Everyone else had finished eating, but Winnie was daydreaming so she took too long. "You're day dreaming a lot today."

"Ya, sorry. I guess I'm still sleepy. These pancakes are wonderful. I never knew you cooked," she replied smiling.

"Ready-made packet." Jesse said snickering.

"Oh…," Winnie felt like an idiot.

"Want to go out for a walk around the trees after breakfast. They're blooming. I wanna show you somethin'," Jesse grabbed her hand and dragged her along not even waiting for her response or for her to actually finish. It wasn't as if she would say no, but It seemed the well mannered Jesse had disappeared last night.

"I've lived here for many years is there really something…" she stopped. Her jaw was open. She gasped "Ah my gosh! It is so beautiful!!" All around her flower blossoms were blossom on the circle of trees around the clearing. She twirled around and exclaimed, "I've never seen this! How did you find it?"

"Well the day we left you I got lost in the marsh behind the pond and I found it. A secret layer of trees that surround the edges of the pond. It's _our_ little place now," Jesse grabbed her arm and spinning her around so they were face to face now. There was no space between them. Then he bent down and gave her a kiss.

He had to. With the blossoms falling on her hair and her glowing with that smile. He had to.

* * *

**_I made this one longer. Just 'cuz I didn't update in a long while. I know it's not too long, but I thought I should stop here. So… I hoped you enjoyed it._**


	5. Chapter 5 The Stranger

**_Sorry for the delay in this update. I tried uploading it. But it kept saying error. _**

**_SO YEAH! I'm updating again. I actually have free time now. But I'm so tired I've stopped sleeping. Ahh… sleep I remember that. Kkkk getting back to the story_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own!_**

* * *

Winnie kept twirling as the endless blossoms kept falling. It felt like heaven and Jesse was there too. Watching her with a peaceful smile on his face. It was like a dream to her. Suddenly she became dizzy and she was going to fall when Jesse caught her in his arms. Lifting her feet up with her body he spun her around.

Life was absolutely perfect. Perfect.

When they returned home Mae was smiling in the funniest way. "I wonder what she is up to?" thought Winnie to herself.

"So…did she like it there?" asked Mae smiling weirdly at her son.

"Of course she did," Jesse replied putting his hand casually up and then bending it so it touched his neck. Then brought it back down again. It was a nervous habit.

"I was thinking you could start a job next week. You, Miles and Tuck if wants to join in," Mae said. "With you two together we will be needing more money for everything," Mae continued avoiding the word "marriage" in case they didn't talk about that yet.

Winnie blushed at the thought of them as a couple. They weren't really a couple before. It felt weird for the first time. Winnie went over to Mae and they quickly decided on what the lunch was going to be. It was going to be a feast.

Jesse went over to his father and Miles. After a short while Tuck said, "It's set then! We will work at the Post Office."

"But then won't you get to see a lot of people. Won't they think it's fishy that you won't age?" Mae asked.

"But Mrs. Tuck, we're surrounded by four large towns. If one town finds out then we go to the other. Just make sure they don't know where we live," Winnie responded after some thought.

"Exactly what we thought," Tuck replied putting his hand over her shoulders and squeezing her in. "Bright woman I say," Tuck said gleaming. He was proud that his son had such a smart woman.

So Tuck, Miles and Jesse headed out to find jobs.

* * *

When the men had returned they had brought joyous news. The post office needed only one man so they hired Tuck. Miles on the other hand met with a carpenter on the way back who offered him a job. Jesse had landed a job too. He was working in the dry cleaner as the assistant manager. Proudly walking through the door each of them were greeted with the nice smell of the feast the women had made.

"Wash you hands first!" Demanded Winnie as she flicked Jesse's hand of the bread. It hurt him pretty bad. So he grabbed her. Putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. The kissing her he took his other hand that was currently holding her back and grabbed a slice of bread. Winnie stood in shock for a second. This left time for Jesse's get away.

He walked over to the washbowl. Rinsing his hands carefully and chewing the bread in his mouth he grinned at himself in the mirror.

"Smooth move," commented Miles watching the shocked Winnie blush. Then she turned around and busied herself again trying to hide her face. Mae giggled at her son's foolish behavior and Winnie's innocent reaction.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door. Winnie went to open it. She swung the door open.

Her heart stopped for a second. Her smile faulted and her blush vanished. It left of expression of pure fright and surprise.

The man at the door smirked. "Been a long time Winnie. Hope you haven't forgotten me?"

* * *

_**Who is this stranger? What role will he play in the story? Finally got to the twist. See no longer boring now. Ha ha ha. Okay I'll stop. Hope u like it so far.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Richard Louie Jackson

**_I'm updating sooner! Yeah be proud of me! Kk I'll cut to the chase._**

* * *

_Last time_:

The man at the door smirked. "Been a long time Winnie. Hope you haven't forgotten me?"

_Back to the story_:

"I…I..I," was a Winnie could manage anymore.

The tall man, about six feet tall, was hovering over her. He put his arm around her shoulder pushing her aside and stood in the doorway at the astonished faces. His dark brown hair looked blond with the sunlight. He had beautiful blue eyes and wore a black business suit. Underneath he wore a white pinstripe shirt. He was carrying a briefcase with silver lettering.

"Everyone this is Mr. Jackson," mumbled Winnie hoping no one would hear.

"Jackson!" Blurted out Mae. It all made sense now. 'Winnie's parents would never let her live alone in the wilderness! Her headstone had said Winnie Foster Jackson. Jackson! She had been married!' Mae exclaimed in her head not ready to speak in out loud.

Winnie looked to the ground knowing that by now everyone must have figured it out.

"Hi, I am Jesse Tuck," Jesse boldly said introducing himself.

'Does he know? Why is he not getting angry?,' were the questions twirling around Winnie's head.

"Sorry for my wife's introduction," he started. "You must the family Winnie talked about. She said you would come to visit sooner or later. I'm sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you came. I am Richard Louie Jackson. I own a law firm. You know _Attorney Aid_? We're your best friend when you need help," Richard put on his business smile hoping to liven up the crowd.

Jesse gave him this stare. No smile. No frown. No anger. Just a stare. One word 'Richard' had said changed his mood, 'wife'.

"Hi, I'm Miles Tuck. Sorry for my brothers lack of manners," Miles cut in hoping to break the long silence. He gave the man his hand to shake.

"Hello, Miles. And ma'am you don't look a day over 30," he said turning toward Mae. It was good opener for a "normal" family. The tucks weren't a normal family. Then it hit Richard that all of Winnie's friends weren't "normal". She had lived in a cage of which her parents called a home.

" Richard bought my parents property," Winnie broke in randomly. Hoping they'd forgive her sin.

"Well, lucky you, ha ha," Mae said smiling her fake glow. "I'm Mae Tuck. The mother of these two young boys," Mae quickly leaned over to them. Miles put his hand around his mother. Jesse stood there thinking over. "This here is my husband Angus Tuck. We are travelers. Want to see America (I am randomly guessing this country anyone know what country it really is?)"

"Hello, there Mr. Tuck. I hope you find our simple cottage enough for you all," Richard looked at the amount of people staying in his humble cottage. He thought about how his wife had persuaded him to live here. He was rich enough to afford a larger home. 'Oh well nothing can be done now.' After that brief moment of spacing out he started again "You can call me Rich for short,".

* * *

_**Ohhhhh. So what is going to happen now? Is mister Louie rich lawyer guy going to stop Jesse and Winnie's love? What will happen next? Tune in next time! (HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE SOON) **_


	7. Chapter 7 FLASHBACK

_**Okaii bettered chapter is up. I fixed it. I'm going to update again. I now have time! Sorry it took like forever to get this up. But here is the better chapter 7. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not Tuck Everlasting._ **

* * *

The next couple of days felt like hell to Winnie. Rich and Jesse hated each other. Mae tried to keep peace and Miles just sat back. Tuck was surprised the whole way through. Winnie just stayed quiet. What could she do now?

She felt so confused and guilt. She had betrayed Jesse.

Winnie hated Rich. She had been forced into the marriage and hated it. Her parents had forced her to marry him. She remembered that point in her life sadly.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was a sunny afternoon in the middle of June. Winnie sat inside her house like usual. She was now 17. Her birthday had just passed and so had her grandmother. It was 63 years ago. She sat on her new cot in her room. Her parents had been thinking of selling off the forest. Of course Winnie had been against it._

_The family was having trouble keeping with finances. By selling the troublesome woodland they could earn enough money. Winnie had protested. She wanted to protect the spring more than ever._

_Her parents like usual ignored their daughter. It was at that moment that she was happy she had drunk the water the most. If they sold the forest she would have never been able to get to the spring, but she had drunk the water already. It was all good. Plus she would skip out on the pain her grandmother had faced dieing._

_That afternoon she sat on her bed thinking about Jesse and the others. About what adventures they were having and how she would soon join them._

_That morning her parents had been thinking of cutting down the forest and renting the land out. It would give them tons of money. And it would be a constant income. Winnie sat quietly at these discussions._

_Sitting in on her bed she felt sad. She would truly miss the wood. A knock came on her front door. It sent her back to reality. Sitting upright she walked slowly to her room door. She opened it just a crack and peeked out._

* * *

_A man with brown hair and blue eyes walked in to the humble Foster home. He was tall._

_" I heard in town that you were selling the wood you own." The man stated clearly. He got straight to his point. "I think I might be able to solve you dilemma. I will buy that land from you."_

_After an hour of discussion downstairs Winnie was tired of waiting. She walked down the stairs as if she had a casual question ask her mother. She was bored out of her mind and wanted to know what was going on._

_"Hello, sir," Winnie curtsied. Then turning to her mother she stated. "Mother, may I help with supper. It is getting quite late."_

_"Oh my! Yes it is. Come quick Winnie. We must prepare a great meal for our savior, Mr. Jackson." Mrs. Foster exclaimed._

_"Hello, Winnie," Mr. Jackson stated smiling strangely at her. His smile scared her._

_She nodded and smiled back. Then followed her mother into the kitchen._

* * *

_Before Winnie knew it she had lost control of what happened. In a few months Mr. Jackson owned their wood. He came very often over to the house for tea or supper._

_Her parents loved him._

_One day came, A day that brought more change then any other incident._

_It was teatime and Mr. Jackson was over at the Foster home. Winnie served him tea and smiled. He smiled back. His blue eyes were very pretty, but also very intimidating._

_"Here you are Mr. Jackson. Tea with two scoops of sugar just the way you like it," Winnie she stated with fake cheer._

_"Winnie, you may call me Rich. Mr. Jackson is rather formal. We are friends now."_

_Winnie looked up at the man. She had known him for only a year or less. And barely said many words to him. He was defiantly not her friend. Yet he thought she was._

_"May I call you Richard then?" Winnie asked. Thinking Rich was much too informal._

_"Yes, you may." Rich said this and looked straight into Winnie's eyes. They made her shiver in fear._

_She then nodded and head back to the kitchen to leave Richard and her father to speak. She kept an ear open and listened to the conversation he led in the living room._

_"Your daughter is quite beautiful Mr. Foster." Rich stated smiling at his tea._

_"Yes, she is," beamed Mr. Foster._

_After sipping his tea Rich spoke again, "She makes quite delicious tea as well." A smiling nod was the response from Mr. Foster. Then suddenly, "May I have her hand in marriage?"_

_Winnie was shocked she dropped the tray she carried in the kitchen._

* * *

_That simple line was all it took and now she was married off to a man who terrified her. She tired running away many times. Persuading him not to destroy the forest. Her life had turned upside down._

_Her marriage had been a wreck. Each day she prayed for Jesse to come back. When Rich found out about the spring he was mad. He drunk the water away and laughed at Winnie even after she tried explaining that it was a curse._

_Years passed and Rich had become tired of living it was then that he began to research madly to somehow break the curse. Winnie became very quiet. Waiting for Jesse to return. She waited. And that is all she remembers, waiting._

* * *

**_Okaii thatz the end of the flash back. That explains how everything happened. Chapter 8 will be up soon._ **


	8. Chapter 8 I'll Kill Him

_**Hey! Chapter 8. updating sooner!! And I'm making up for the killing of the story I did be4 right?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own**_

* * *

One day nature decided to give peace on the small cottage and Rich left for a big meeting at the firm and decided to leave Winnie for 2 days.

"Jesse, Kill him!" Winnie yelled the moment Rich left. "I was forced to marry him please don't be cross with me," she explained quickly. "He started reading up on the spring and wanted it for himself. Then he got tired of living so he killed the spring by bulldozing the whole forest," Winnie vomited all she had been holding back. She felt sick. Every moment Rich was there she remembered the time her life changed. She hated his presence. After all this waiting she finally had her chance to kill him off.

"How?? He drank the water!" Jesse yelled back at her cross. He was finally letting go. After he finally told her how he felt, she hadn't even said that she was married. That made him very cross and made him feel so betrayed.

"Rich researched on the spring. Once it is buried and gone. The person do not age, but can die if they are killed," Winnie looked at the floor as she said feeling guilty.

"Why didn't you tell us early Winnie?" asked Mae sweet as ever. She tried to hide the joy in her voice. "We could of died all along!" She smiled.

"I was waiting for the right time. I am sorry," Winnie bowed deeply. She felt so much guilt. "I waited for 63 years for you to come to save me. I could not tell you about Rich right away. It would bring so much sadness. I wanted to be happy after 63 years of sadness. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Winnie kept repeating the words her eyes ached and turned red. She began to cry and began to wallow in self loathing.

Winnie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jesse's brown hair shining in the morning sun. "Come," was his only command.

Outside the air was fresh and crisp. It helped cool down Winnie's thoughts. She realized he was leading her to their place. The blossoms still fell and it looked perfect. Frozen in time. Winnie looked up. Last time she was here she was happy. Now she was confused.

"Jesse," Winnie started her apology.

He put his finger on her lips to make her stop. He smiled then and looked up at the sky. "Kill him?"

Winnie frowned. He was already questioning the idea.

"Parents sometimes know what is best. This Rich guy seems nice. He is educated, smart and quite the gentleman. He's your husband. I can't kill him even though I want to," Jesse said looking at the blossoms as they fell. He smiled thinking of the first time he had met Winnie. How happy he was that someone else had known of the secret. Now he wished that Rich never knew. He wished that they had taken Winnie with them on their travels. It was so hard to let go.

"Jesse, I'm sorry. I realize, but I do not love him. I fear him. Each day for 63 years I waited for you. You smiling face and all my worries to disappear so I could simply get those wings of freedom. You made me feel free, Like a bird in the sky. You are my wings. Rich is my cage. I don't know if you understand, but I can't go on like this. Jesse, I…" Winnie said her voice cracking as it turned to sobs. She hung her head low guilty and embarrassed for her inexcusable behavior and action that she was asking.

Jesse turned around and pulled her in for a hug. They stood there in the middle of the tree clearing. With blossoms falling, hugging. Nothing was said. Lots was forgiven and understood.

"I'll kill him," was Jesse's reply. When they had separated from the warm embrace.

He held her chin up and kissed her nose. "I love you Winnie Foster," he said calmly. Winnie just blushed

* * *

**Thatz it! Proclamation of love and murder to occur has happened. YEAH!! **


	9. Chapter 9 Marry Me?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting or any of the characters from the book._ **

* * *

Her waiting had paid off. Winnie would be free from her cage. She would be with Jesse forever. It seemed so surreal to her. After so long everything was going well. It seemed foreign.

The blossoms were falling and everything felt frozen in time. "Jesse, I love you to," Winnie said hugging him. They stood there for a brief moment staring into each other's eyes. They didn't move. Just like when they first met. This time instead of dropping his arm to the side he pulled Winnie in closer and bent his neck down to kiss her.

His lips met hers. His lips felt tasted like honey and hers were soft. At last he pulled away to say, "I promised you would never suffer under my watch. I intend to keep that promise."

Winnie looked at their hands. Now interlocked with hers she felt at peace again. This was their place. This was their love. This was where she was happy.

"Winnie, when this is all over…," Jesse's voice became quiet. He bent down on one knee.

Winnie braced herself. She smiled. The blossoms covered her hair. To Jesse, she looked more beautiful at this moment then ever before. She had no make-up or any other fancy things. She never wore that and she didn't need it. The sunlight made her look so pure and innocent.

To Winnie, Jesse was always prefect. From the day she saw him in the forest. She could not take her eyes off him. He was so perfect.

"I have no ring. I have nothing to give you, but my love and a vow. I promise to set you free. In return will you marry me?" Jesse asked.

The words rhymed so perfectly to Winnie. She knelt down with him in the soft green grass. She smiled since she could no longer contain her happiness and nodded.

Then when she finished she broke out into laughter and tears of joy. Jesse grabbed one of the falling flower blossoms and stuck it in her hair. Then wiping her tears he kissed her again and again.

* * *

Inside the house Mae was worried. They were out for quite long. 'Was Jesse extremely mad at her?' She occupied her self by cooking lunch.

Miles simply read the research he had found in Rich's office. Tuck joined him as well.

Soon Winnie and Jesse came in. Mae looked up. Her worried face was ready to console any broken hearts. Instead she saw a very happy son and Winnie.

"Ma, Winnie and I are getting married." Jesse said.

Mae was taken back. Out of all the things she expected to hear that was the last. It took a few seconds to register before she hugged them both. Of course question spun around in her head, but now was not the time to be asking them. She knew that.

* * *

_**Thatz the end of chapter 9. it's short I know. But I updated. Yeah!!1 chapter 10 is coming.**_

_**Questions that are still looming:**_

_**Winnie is still married! How can she get married again? **_

_**How will they kill Rich?**_

_**What mysteries does the research contain?**_

_**…**_**_..UNTIL next time..PEARLBLUE5_ **


	10. Chapter 10 Marley Green Foster

**Let's continue shall we? **

**First:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Tuck Everlasting. **_** It is a wonderful story. I would have been nice to write it. But I did not. So don't sue me. I am just a fan with an ACTIVE imagination. **

**Thank-you**

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

The research was amazing. Educated people had so many connections. It was amazing. Rich had a key hidden in the false bottom of his desk's first drawer. The key opened the safe and instead of money they found piles and piles of neat booklets and print outs. 'Why had he hid it so much from Winnie?' was the only question swimming in Angus and Tuck's head.

Tuck fished through the papers for anything that caught his eye. Miles read summaries and key points from the booklets.

"Miles, look at this," Tuck calmly stated.

Miles looked up the article talked about how a spring was discovered by a Marley Green Foster long ago. He sold water from the spring to hundreds saying it made them live forever. He was greedy and never sold the real water. He cheated people. And one of his clients died a tragic death. This was all detailed in the article. It said he went into hiding. No one knew where. Some feared he drank the spring himself.

Miles looked up. It was an interesting story indeed, but Miles didn't get it. So what? That was the story of the spring. Now that man, if he was alive, could die at any minute. He was vulnerable and he probably didn't know it.

"So this man is the reason we are in trouble. He could have bulldozed it then. He never saw the pain of the spring. Just like the other Foster we know. Treated it like a toy," Tuck said rising from his seat.

"She didn't use it like a toy. She drank it because she loved Jesse." Miles fought back.

"Then why did she marry that filthy rich greedy businessman?" Tuck questioned.

Miles had no rebuttal. He did not know. "It is time we leave for work."

* * *

Walking out the two men saw the happily engaged couple and Mae hugging them.

Tuck looked at her confused.

"They're getting married Tuck! Ain't that wonderful?" Mae turned and greeted them.

"Wonderful. But son how are you going to marry her she is already married. Are you going to kill her husband? Will my son become a killer?" Tuck said.

"Jesse let us go to work." Miles piped in saying.

Winnie's face fell at Tuck's response. Tuck had always been nice to her. But he had the right to be upset. She did not heed to his warning of the spring and she wanted his son to kill another man so she could be happy.

"I'm sorry," Winnie said dropping her head. "I have caused you so much trouble. My parents forced me to marry Rich. It was more of a business deal. I am not like my parents I do not approve of business deals."

Tuck heard the sincerity in her voice. He couldn't be mad at her. She was a sweet little angel when he first met her and still was. He smiled, "Don't worry. It will become better. My son can hit one hella of a punch."

Winnie smiled looking up. Small tears swelling up she hugged Tuck.

* * *

**_I like keeping chapters short and simple. So who is Marley Green Foster? IS he important? Is there something about the spring that is yet to be learned?_**

**_How will Richard die?_**

**_Is Marley still alive? _**

**_When will the marriage be? _**

**_This and more. Next time…._**


	11. Chapter 11 Solution

**_Sorry guys for the delay. I was going to put this chapter up 2 weeks ago. I still haven't gotten any memory. The computer is broken. I had a lot of crap saved on their so. Whatever. I'm just going to carry on now. So here you go. Chapter 11._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**_

* * *

Winnie and Mae began chatting away about the marriage as soon as the boys left for work. Jesse promised Winnie they'd be back for a lunch break. Winnie claimed she could barley wait till then.

"Where do you think we should hold it?" Mae asked.

"I don' know. Maybe that place where the trees are blooming. I doubt they'll bloom for very long though. By the time we would be ready for the marriage it may already be winter," Winnie worriedly stated.

"Don't worry dear, we'll just wait a till the right season comes. Plus, we still have to deal with our _other _problem."

Winnie got up at that. "We should make lunch."

"Winnie, you can't ignore the problem. Jesse has always been a caring boy, full or energy. But I don't know if he can kill him and I don't know if he should," Mae said nervously.

"No one knows of this cottage. Or that Rich lives here," Winnie stated extremely nervous.

"Winnie, child, what are you saying?" Mae asked confused. She remembered how Winnie was once this innocent growing child that helped her when she was in trouble, who was sweet and kind. How had she ended up like this?

"Nothing," Winnie said dropping the topic. She wore a frown and stared at the floor

Mae dropped the topic. "You're right. We better make lunch. Those boys are bottomless pits when it comes to food."

* * *

A while later, once Winnie had finished setting up the table to eat she heard a familiar voice call "Winnie Foster! Winnie Foster!"

Thinking it was something urgent she rushed outside. Even though it wasn't currently her name it was the way Jesse has called her when they had first met.

Winnie was not surprised to see Jesse running down the hill to her.

When he reached her side he leaned into her ear and panted "Winifred Foster." Jesse then whispered, "I like that name. But I you what I like better? Winifred Foster……Tuck."

Winnie blushed at the mention of her name. "Lunch is inside Jesse," she stated dragging him. "I think we should have the wedding at _our place_."

"I agree, but before we eat lunch I would like to introduce the solution to our problems Winnie," Jesse said full of pride.

"Solution?" Mae asked swinging into the conversation.

"Yes," Jesse replied hugging his mother.

At that moment Miles and a old man walked in. They were in deep conversation. Tuck walked in after with a disgusted look pasted on to his face.

The p;d man had slightly large tummy and was balding. All that was left of his bleach white hair was sideburns. We wore glasses, but other than he was short he showed no other signs of aging. He wore a suit and clearly acted as a businessman. It was obvious and funny how Tuck was disgusted by the sight of a cheating lying businessman.

Tuck liked simple honest folk. Not businessman. Never.

"This man is our solution." Jesse stated. He had a smirk placed on his face. Winnie stared at him confused and looking for answers. But Jesse said no more.

"Hello, sir will you be having lunch?" Winnie asked being polite. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I will be staying for lunch, thank-you. I would not like tea. But Winnie do you not remember me?"

Winnie looked at him in utter confusion. She didn't recognize this old man at all. She also knew she didn't have a place for him at lunch or maybe even lunch for him.

"You were probably too little to remember. I am Marley Green Foster. I used to own the spring till before I went into hiding. I am not proud of it-," The man started.

"Hmpf," Tuck interrupted with disgust.

"If I may continue, I used to sell fake spring water to people. I was a horrible man for it. I admit. Eventually when people found out I had to give up everything and go into hiding. I sold the spring to my brother's family and ran off. I have learned my lesson and stayed away from the spring. But your see my son hasn't done that. I warned he would be punished for it. I drunk the springs water I didn't want that for my son. I will punish him. You see, I am your great great uncle. I am also the father of the man you know as Richard Louie Jackson."

* * *

_**That is the end of the chapter. I'm going to end it there. Please R&R. Sorry it took so long. An interesting and maybe even disturbing twist.  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 Waiting for Rich

_**Sorry, I'm a horrible person for leaving a story for so long without updating it. You have the right to hate me. But here it is the next chapter. I'll try to make this one longer so it's worth the wait. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not Tuck Everlasting._ **

* * *

Winnie stood there for a moment. Her eyes grew to be saucers. She felt sick in the bottom of her stomach. How could this man be her great great uncle?

She quickly looked to Jesse. He was grinning like a lunatic. Winnie looked to Mae who had the same face she did.

"I know you may be surprised," started Marley cautiously, hoping this wouldn't turn out all wrong.

"I don't mean to be rude sir, but we are more than surprised," Mae stated in disbelief.

"Yes, I know it is much to take in. But the truth is, I tried to be a good father to Richard, but he had his eyes on the prize. Good businessman type kid. I tried to teach him morals, but he ran away as a teenager determined to gain the power of the spring. I want to teach him a lesson," Marley explained.

"Hmpf," Tuck interrupted again. He hated the way the man tried to act down to earth.

"Tuck!" Mae warned coming to him to restrain him from doing anything rude to their guest. He might actually be the man to save them.

"Well, I think it is time for lunch, Isn't it Ma?" Miles nudged in after a akward silence.

"Oh my, you are right. Everyone sit down. Sorry, Mr. Foster but our food is not as grand as it would have been for guests but I hope it will do," chimed in Mae. She then began to usher everyone to their seats.

Still slightly dumfounded, Winnie found her seat next to Jesse.

"I have heard from Jesse that you and my son are married. Am I right?" Marley questioned as soon as the meal began. The question stung every person in the room.

The way he phrased it over his voice made Tuck angry. Under the table he made his hand into a fist ready to punch him. Mae brought her hand to his fist and calmed him down.

"Yes," was Winnie simple reply.

"The marriage was done without your full consent. And it was also as a way of your parents to repay my son for buying to wood. Am I right?" Marley asked again.

Winnie was feeling rather uncomfortable, but she answered anyway. "Yes, I did not want to marry him."

"I see. Typical Richard, always getting what he wants no matter what. I am sorry he did that," Marley soothed Winnie. It was a statement that was unexpected.

"Mr. Foster?-" Mae began.

"Call me Marley," he insisted.

"Marley, Jesse mentioned something about you being the answer to our problems?" questioned Mae when curiosity took the better of her.

"Well, I have come to take my little Richard back." Marley said staring into his food. It was hard for him to admit this. "My Richard has done many bad things across the land. Cheating people, marrying women, buying land illegally,-"

"But isn't he and attorney?" Miles interrupted. None of them had fully been informed of the details.

"Yes, that helps him get away with it. I want to get my hands on him and bring him back to his senses before he goes to jail. I love my son. I want to help him." Marley said finishing his meal.

Winnie got up to collect the lunch plates in a haze.

"So you're going to take him away from here right?" Jesse asked all excited.

"Yes, far far away." Replied Marley grinning.

"Marrying women?" Winnie asked out of the blue. She put the dishes in the sink and walked back to the dinner table sitting back down next to Jesse.

"Oh, my little Richard has many identities. And many wives. Where do you think he is now?" Marley asked as if this was the most obvious answer in the world. As if Winnie had just asked him how he was today or what kind of weather it was outside.

Winnie looked up confused. Hope shone in her eyes. Hope that maybe she could be free.

"Thank-you Mr Foster." Winnie said. "Rich comes back tomorrow."

"I shall wait for him then." Marley replied smiling to Winnie.

_**Until next time…**_

_**Pearlblue5**_


	13. Chapter 13 Rich and Winnie Meet

_**Everyone, **_

_**I'm back!! **_

_**So what will happened when Marley and Richard meet face-to-face. A father son reunion. **_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN ZIP! Which is nothing._**

* * *

After lunch the men of the house had headed back to work. Marley on the other hand had stayed behind to formulate a plan.

He told the women that when Richard arrived they would have to stand back, because he got violent.

By the way he spoke. Mae could have sworn if she hadn't met Rich, she would have thought him an animal.

Winnie simply obeyed. Her motivation was her marriage to Jesse.

In the last afternoon, Mae and Winnie left Marley to prepare supper. Winnie went out to the lake to catch fish for the night.

As she head out she smiled looking at the boat at the dock. It reminded her of that night with Jesse. The images passed through her head.

Guilt flowed in afterward. She had lied to them.

"Going to get some fish?" Asked an oily voice behind Winnie. She tensed it reminded her of Richard in an odd way.

"Yes, Mr. Foster," Winnie replied not facing him. She walked towards the boat now.

"Well, Richard must have picked a strong, independent one this time. None the less, a man should do the fishing." Marley said smirking.

Winnie shivered at the mention of his name. It scared her beyond belief. At the insult to her gender and the comment Winnie turned to face him. "Sir, I always do the fishing you. You are our guest. I do not wish to burden you," Winnie explained trying to keep her cool.

"Ah, and headstrong too. Don't worry I'll have it done in no time." He said confidently walking over to Winnie. Then snatching the bucket of bait and the pole from her hand he waltzed over to the boat in confidence. Winnie gave up and went inside to prepare another part of the meal. She really did detest this man, but he was helping her.

"Mae," whined Winnie. "He wouldn't let me fish. He acted like he was all manly and could do it. I bet he won't even catch one. All the fish will swim away from his attitude." She lifted a carrot in the air demonstrating what she meant.

Mae laughed. "Don't worry child, we'll just prepare something else then. He won't be here for long." She said and quietly added "I hope."

Marley Green Foster had been a god sent answer. He would stop Jesse from becoming a murdered. He would bring a chance of happiness to Mae's accursed son and to be daughter-in-law. Yet, he was far from an angelic man. He was an oily businessman. No different from his son in so many ways.

Mae hoped his stay would end soon. She wanted peace.

* * *

Winnie began setting the table again when Marley burst in.

"I caught one!" He exclaimed holding up the specimen to Winnie's face.

Disgusted she turned away and said. "Thank-you Mr. Foster." He then proceeded to do the same to Mae when Winnie intervened.

"I'll take the little fish now." She held it and began to cook it. It had to be in the meal or it would hurt Marley's pride and she knew it.

Soon after the meal was set at the table, Jesse walked in with Miles and Tuck in tow. He wrapped his hands around Winnie from behind her. "I'm back! You miss me?" He asked swaying back and forth.

"Jesse!" Winnie replied blushing "Not now!"

Mae simply smiled. Her son was so cute when he was like this.

The dinner was eaten in an awkward silence again due to the existence of Marley.

Marley being totally unaware of this, asked even more questions.

"So when are you two going to tie the knot?"

"After the divorce paper," Winnie stated calmly.

"Of course!" Marley replied. Then getting up from the table rather rudely he storms into his room. Coming back in he hands a brown envelope to Winnie. "Open it!" he demands her. She does.

Inside were sheets of paper.

"Divorce papers. I give to every wife of his." He grins sitting back down.

Winnie smiles and looks over at Jesse who is smiling ecstatically. Her life seemed so different a year ago. Now it was finally on the right track. Now she could live a _happy _eternity.

When the meal was over Winnie rushed up her room to get a pen. She signed the divorce papers right away. The only thing she needed to do was to get Richard to sign it then she was free. Free at last.

* * *

Every occupant of the cottage slept with unrest. Tomorrow would bring uncertainty. That scared everyone. Winnie woke up early and rushed downstairs to make breakfast. After preparing it she realized it was still quite early. She decided it was best to go to _their place_. It would put her mind at rest.

So she walked gracefully into the trees. Outside dew hugged the blades of grass. And sun was hidden by the darkness of night. Though, now the dark night began to lighten into a purple. Sunrise would be soon.

She sat under the tree blossoms. Admiring them falling so gracefully. It felt as if time never passed here. As it this place too was frozen in time as Jesse and her were. It was comforting because in the time she had lived so much had changed it was good to know things had stayed the same somewhere. Somewhere.

Suddenly a rustle of leave to the left of Winnie caught her attention. Quickly turning to it she walked silently to the noise. Peering through the thick decorated bush she saw her husband strolling along with another woman! It infuriated her! She spent her life living hell while he was having many affairs. She quickly reached into her dress pocket. It held the divorce papers and a pen.

The moment before she stepped out of the bush to reveal herself, did Mr. Foster's words of warning come back to her. _He can be violent. _She ignored it. She had lived with him for so long. She would know better. Than stepping out of the bush she yelled. "Rich!"

"W-Winnie?" he stammered.

"Oh darling, who is she?" The woman replied. Her hands tightly wrapping around his arm she appeared infatuated by him.

When he did not reply. Anger seeped into the other woman's voice, "Louie! Who is that other woman?"the other women exclaimed backing up from him her eyes lost that infatuated look.

"His wife," Winnie answered with anger.

"You jerk!" The woman slapped him. Then she quickly ran away.

"How could you go on like this? I had to live through hell because of you!" Winnie shouted as the other women retreated.

"You're the one who brought this cursed life of eternity upon me!" Richard gave back.

"Oh, don't give me that! I told you _NOT _to drink it!" she yelled.

"Well, I had to listen to you go on about your youth and that stupid pitiful Tuck family!" Richard threw back.

For a few seconds Winnie was to hurt. Pitiful? He had no right to talk!

"Well at least I don't go cheating on my wife!" Winnie threw back, but immediately regretted it.

"Oh really? What about Jesse?" Replied Rich bending down to her level, treating her like a child. When she didn't reply he brought his head up to her face making her step back.

That is when Winnie reached down into her dress pocket and retrieved the divorce paper and a pen.

"Sign it." Winnie said in a voice that could not compare against his.

"What?" Richard responded looking at her.

"Sign it!" She demanded raising her tone.

"What is this?" He exclaims grabbing the papers from her. Looking over it he looks up.

In that moment Winnie swore she saw the devil in his eyes.

The word _violent _spun around her head once more.

"Why?" He asks in a calm tone.

"Because we obviously don't get along!" Winnie yelled.

"It's that Jesse boy isn't? You want to be free from me, eh? Well, I haven't gotten what I want yet!" Richard exclaimed grabbing Winnie by the collar. She jerked and fell backwards. Right through the bushes into her special place with Jesse.

"Shit! What is this place?" Richard cursed.

Winnie suddenly shot up from underneath him.- v_iolent, violent, violent, - _the word repeated through her head as she dashed back to the cottage. Her feet ached, but she dared to stop. Winnie's head kept flashing the devil in Richard's eyes. –_violent, violent, violent –_

She should have listened! She could see the cottage in sight and ran faster. The door was slightly open and Jesse was waiting for her. When their eyes met he ran towards her.

"Winnie! Winnie!" he yelled running up to her and dragging her down the hill. "Are you all right? There is someone following you!" he exclaimed taking her into the cottage.

Winnie turned around and locked the door. "He's here and he won't sign the divorce papers!"

_**Until next time…**_

_**PearlBlue5**_


	14. Chapter 14 Reunion! Father and Son!

**_Here I am again! Let's hope I can finish this story by the end of the summer. After that I'm sticking with one-shots. At least I won't update late for those._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nada! Which is nothing!! _**

**_Inner voice in head: But I have to straighten my hair right now…….. _**

**_Yeah, whatever_**

* * *

"I told you to stay away from him!" Marley piped in furiously, "I'll deal with him!"

Suddenly pounding was heard at the door. Winnie stood back. The words he said to her still rang in her mind. It was true. He cheated and so did she. She was no better than him. No better.

Marley rushed to the door swinging it open.

"Dad?" Richard said still standing outside. It had started to rain Rich was drenched, but somehow the evil in his voice had washed away with the rain.

"Son, I am disappointed in you!" Marley raised his right hand and slapped his son across his face. Then he looked his son up and down before proceeding to hug him. "I have come to take you home, my boy. I should've a long time ago. I was a bad father. Forgive me."

Suddenly everyone in the cottage excluding the two 'hugging' gentlemen were shocked. They felt like something was missing. They didn't understand, but it was solving their problems quite well.

"Sign the divorce papers and let's leave," Marley suggested bringing him in.

Richard jerked back. "Oh, I see how it is. You're siding with them. You made another deal with my life. How typical. You haven't changed." Richard then made a fist with his hands. Her then lifted his hand to punch his father when Miles intervened.

Putting his hand back down, Miles spoke, "You have overstayed your welcome."

Richard took back his arm and stared in disbelief. "My welcome?" He chuckled. "This is my house. Mine! You have stayed to long. You. All of you get out!"

"Sir, the documents still legally say we own this house. You simply moved into it. Furthermore, none of us want you here. You have forced yourself into our lives. We ask for nothing more than for you to leave." Miles spoke in a calm voice.

Richard was infuriated. He was being kicked out! Again! His wife! His house! It was all gone. The beautiful trophy wife he wanted was taken away. The beautiful peaceful cottage life was taken. He went to punch Miles but his father stepped in the way. Richard looked around the room. He was clearly outnumbered. It was time to step down and leave with some pride.

"Fine," grunted Richard. He took the crumpled papers out of his pocket. Flattening them out he took the pen and signed them. "I leave. Live happy."

With that he stormed out of the room into his study. A rattle of noise was heard and the breaking of a vase. But no one dared to move in the other room. They just stood there in silence.

"I wish you a happy married live for eternity my niece. I shall take Richard Louie Foster home with me." Marley said after a odd silence. He too left the room to pack. Moments later the two men left.

The house remained quiet. The remainder of people in the cottage were left standing, completely in shock. It took a while for the events to finally settle in. Everything was so fast.

All the while, the rain continued outside.

--

_Pitter_

--

_Patter_

_--_

_Pitter_

_--_

_Patter_

* * *

Jesse was the first to move. He snaked him arm around Winnie and kissed her. She was next returning his kiss.

"Well, I guess that's the end of that, Tuck" Mae stated walking to look over the divorce papers even if she couldn't read.

"You better get this process over with, because you to have a wedding to plan." Tuck said joyfully.

The evening's chatter was soon filled with preparation for the wedding. It would be grand and in their special place and only family.

* * *

**Hey GUYS!! This is not the end! One more chap. The epilogue!! **


	15. Chapter 15 Epilogue! A happy eternity!

**_Yo man last chap chap!! Yay! It's over. Thank-you for read this story. R & R I know the ending sucked. I could have done better but I was dry for ideas. _**

**_But I hope you will like this chapter. Continue to read FF my friends. Cuz it rocks_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tuck Everlasting. This story was fictional! And in no was does the account member PearlBlue5 own the characters, plot, story and Tuck Everlasting in general. _**

**_So let the show begin!! _**

**_(In anticipation for precipitation. Stack chips for the rainy days. _**

**_Jay, Rain man is back. _**

**_With little Miss. Sunshine,)_**

**Umbrella - Rhianna :D**

* * *

_The new blossoms fell to the floor._

_The wet dew hugged the bright green grass._

_The morning sun welcomed the audience._

_The trees surrounded them giving them privacy. _

_The new spring had arrived and so had a new beginning. _

_The small reception brought a smile to her face._

_They were the ones she loved. _

_They were with her when she was in trouble as she was for them. _

_A family, that is what they were._

_The hem of her simple white gown brushed on the surface of the grass. _

_The silk was soft and so beautiful against the morning sun as it rose above the horizon. _

_She walked to him. Now they would really become family. _

_The man she loved. The beginning of a new eternity. It stood before her._

_He smiled that familiar smile. _

_She remembered the first time they met. _

_The way he said her name. _

'_Hey, Winnie Foster! Watch me!'_

_Right there stood the same man in a white suit of silk to match hers. _

_When she reached him he grabbed her hand pulling her into a tight hug. _

"_I'm glad you thought it over and agreed with me." He whispered into her ear. _

_She smiled through the rest of the day. She was married to the man she loved._

_The white lilies at the reception looked prettier._

_The music was even more soothing. _

_The trees looked new. _

_She could live eternity now. Like this, in this happiness._

* * *

"Ma!" exclaimed a young voice of a girl. She ran up to Winnie who sat staring into the distance whizzing by the train window.

"Did you see the cow?" she exclaimed when Winnie turned to her. She came up till Winnie's knee and had long brown wavy hair, but green eyes like Jesse.

Winnie picked of the girl up putting her on her own lap so the white shoes the girl dawned wouldn't be ruined.

"Yes, yes honey," Winnie replied kissing the girl's nose.

"It was big and fat!" exclaimed Jesse walking into their compartment.

He acted just like a child.

"How long till we reach London _now_?" asked the little girl.

"Shouldn't be that long. I'm sure we'll have lot's adventuring fun there to make up for this long train ride Mel," Jesse explained taking her from her mother's lap and into his arms.

Winnie smiled looking at him. He was a good father.

"You know Win," Jesse began holding up his daughter to look at her properly. "She looks just like you."

"With your eyes though," Winnie replied still sitting.

Jesse finally took a seat. "Yes, yes, my eyes."

"We should go see Ma and Pa. It's been awhile you know." Winnie said looking back outside.

"We have eternity don't worry. And didn't I promise you I'd show you the world," he said using his index finger to turn her face back to him. He kissed her nose.

"Ewww," exclaimed Mel.

Winnie chuckled, "I'll take Melissa now."

Holding her child. She felt at peace. No regrets of drinking from the spring. Just a happy eternity ahead of her.

--

--

--

* * *

**_I am FINISHED!! GUYS! That'z the end! Hope you liked it R&R. _**

_**Ja ne!**_


End file.
